Opposities Attract
by todd fan
Summary: Cause Skysong said I should, a Erik Magda oneshot.


Opposites attract

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop."

**&&&&**

Yey, another Magsie fic. Yeah, my Magneto mind is still overly active…plus Sky told me I should do this when I mentioned it to her, and that's about all the encouragement I need. Anyway, this is another one that can be considered both Chronicles-verse and Evo-verse, as it happened before the Sidney Chronicles split from Evo-verse. I'll say it here, Magda and Anya are canon characters, not mine, alas. I apologise for the awful magnetic pun I have in my title. I thought I was being clever.

**&&&&**

True love, they say, usually hits you when you least expect it. …Though it doesn't often mean literally. Erik Lensherr certainly hadn't expected to fall in love anytime soon. He was expecting the door even less. One moment, he was walking along a New York street…the next he found himself flat on his back on the sidewalk. Somewhere between those two points, something had hit him considerably hard on the head. He groaned as he blinked and shook his head, trying to get rid of the fuzzy-buzzing sound. Whoever did that was about to get a rather painful lesson in magnetic fields.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

With a jingling sound, which proved to be from a multitude of golden bracelets, a woman stooped down, her blue eyes looking at him with concern, long, raven-black hair swept out of the way by a bandana. She was beautiful. ….Okay, so maybe** she** wouldn't be getting a painful lesson.

"You okay?", she asked in a thick Romany accent.

Erik blinked a few times, before pulling himself up on his elbows.

"You're very pretty"

He paused. Where the hell had **that** come from? A genius level intellect and he came out with drivel like that? The woman arched a brow at him, clearly unimpressed.

"Uh….huh", she said, "I think I hit you pretty hard with that door. I was in a hurry, and sometimes I forget to look where I'm going"

"Yes"

_...Oh yes, a round of applause for Mr. Articulate_, he thought to himself, _Clap clap, Erik, clap clap._

"Are you sure you're okay?", she tried again, "you seem to be staring into space a lot…I hope I didn't give you a concussion"

"No, I'm fine, thank you", he cleared his throat, standing up, trying to usher what very little dignity he had left…which turned out to be none.

"Hi, I'm Magda", she smiled offering her hand, "But not Maggie, it sounds so demeaning, you know, I hate it when people shorten their names"

"Hello Magda, not Maggie", said Erik with a smile, taking her hand and shaking it, "I'm Erik"

"Scandinavian?", she asked. (1)

"Polish, actually", smiled Erik, "and you're..Roma?"

"You couldn't tell?", she grinned, gesturing to her dress, "I don't always dress like this, you know, I don't want to be a walking stereotype or anything. I give tarot and palm readings in the Blue Bop, that's a jazz bar, by the way, it's not much, but it gives me some extra cash. I usually work in a libra…"

She trailed off, clearing her throat, looking at the floor, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I babble a lot"

Erik gave a small smirk.

"I noticed", he said, "don't worry about it, it's endearing"

She blushed, then smiled shyly.

"Hey, you want to get a bite to eat?", she asked, "I'm headed to this diner anyway, and it's the least I could do after giving you a minor head injury"

"….There's a pick up line you won't hear too often", he smirked, "I'd love to"

"Great!", she grinned, "come on, you'll love it"

**&&&**

The diner, it turned out, looked like fifties America has kept it in mint condition, and spewed it back out again. Erik arched a brow as he looked around…none too sure if the place wasn't going to collapse on their heads or not. Magda, apparently, loved it, and went there more than once. Of course, the building itself held very little interest for Erik once he and Magda got talking. They exchanged pasts, he speaking very little of his time in Auschwitz, as he was still relatively young, and the memories were still pretty sore….though he had a feeling they would always be so. He learned her own family were taken into a camp, and killed, she managing to escape during a breakout. (2)

"So, I managed to tag along with this other Roma family, came to America and tried to move on", she said, giving a shrug, "most any of us could do, right?"

"I guess", said Erik with a frown.

She chuckled softly.

"So sulky", she teased, "you'd swear the weight of the world was on your shoulders"

"Sometimes, it feels it is", he said, "I suppose I let myself brood a little too often"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to fix that", she replied, "I wouldn't like you moping about on another date"

"There's going to be another day?", Erik blinked, glancing up.

Magda couldn't help but giggle. Though he probably hadn't meant to, he looked like a puppy who'd been offered the best squeaky toy in the history of all squeaky toys, ever.

"Maybe", she said with a smirk, "I'm still considering it"

His smile went a little into the range of being goofy, before he cleared his throat, frowning for a moment.

"Magda…I haven't been completely honest with you", he said, "I'm not quite like other people"

"I think that's already obvious", she said playfully.

Erik sighed reaching out his hand. Magda squeaked in surprise as her fork floated out of her hand, hovering in front of her.

"….H….How?", she asked.

"I'm a mutant", said Erik, "it's a genetic thing…."

He chuckled.

"My friend is much better explaining this than I am", he said, "but I can manipulate magnetic fields, so I can make metal do whatever I wish it to"

The fork twisted with a metallic hum, changing shape, eventually looking like a metal flower, which floated back into Magda's hand. She looked at the fork-follower in surprise, before blinking at him.

"….You really **aren't** quite like other people", she murmured, then arched a brow at him, a smile crossing her lips, "I'll bet you have some great party pieces from that"

"A few", he said, "it'd take me a while to show you them all"

"….You're lucky you're cute", she teased gently, "'cause that was a pretty lame try at flirting"

"I'll try to improve on that", chuckled Erik..

**&&&&**

A year past, and despite Erik's 'lame flirting abilities', the pair continued to date, becoming closer. The year had goes by so quickly, as it often does with new love. They were currently strolling in Central Park, hand in hand.

"Seriously", said Erik, "what's this 'big anniversary surprise' you have for me?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, Erik", replied Magda, "we'll get there, just be patient"

"Can't you just tell me and let me act surprised?", he tried.

She laughed, shaking her head.

"You are worse than a kid, you know that?", she said, then smiled, "So, how goes slaving at the school?"

Erik chuckled softly.

"It's not too bad, Magda", he said, "Though I still think calling it the Xavier Institute will make _someone _a little too bigheaded"

"Well, it is from his home, Dear", said Magda, "and Xavier is less of a mouthful than Lensherr. You'd only sulk when people don't pronounce your name right"

"I don't sulk", sulked Erik.

"Yes, you do", said Magda pointedly, then smirked, "it's one of your many little eccentricities"

"I thought you found my 'little eccentricities' attractive", pouted Erik.

"I said they were charming", corrected Magda with a playful smile, "I never said they were attractive" (3)

"….But", started Erik, then sighed, defeated, "okay, you win"

"I always win", said Magda, then smiled, "okay, close your eyes"

Erik arched a brow.

"Go on", she said, "we're here"

"Okay", said Erik, doing as he was asked, "just promise me you're not going to do anything too embarrassing to me, you know I like to keep my dignity somewhat intact"

"Huh huh", said Magda, leading him the rest of the way, "annnnnd open!"

Erik opened his eyes, blinking at the Mercedes-Benz sitting in front of him. He blinked again, then looked at her. (4)

"…Wa?"

"Well, I know you've wanted one for ever", she teased, "and if I hear you sing that God-awful song again, I may be forced to pinch you somewhere very painful"

It was a good thing she'd said that. 'Lord won't you buy me' was starting up in his head. Instead, he smiled at her.

"Magda…I..I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything", she said, giving him a kiss, "I can tell you like it"

"But..can we afford this?", he asked.

"Neh, we'll scrape by", she said, "we always have"

Erik sighed.

"Gee, this makes my present seem pretty crappy", he said, a diamond ring floating out of his pocket, a smile crossing his face as Magda's eyes widened, "or perhaps not, mm?"

"Erik, is that what I think it is?", she asked.

"I sure hope so", said Erik, "I'd hate you to think I was asking you to marry me with a screw cap"

Magda couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Oh, look at you, you went and grew a sense of humour"

Erik chuckled, then cleared his throat.

"Um…Magda…kinda hanging here"

Magda smiled, putting her arms around his neck, having to stand on tip-toe slightly..he always had been taller than her. She sighed, leaning in to give him a kiss.

"I'd love nothing more than to marry you, Erik Lensherr".

**&&&&**

They were married a few months later, and decided to move to a small village in Russia, where they had spent their honeymoon. It was quiet, and a beautiful place, it was where they had decided to raise their new little family. Their daughter, who had been named Anya, after Magda's mother, had, indeed been a beautiful baby. Ten years on, and she was still beautiful. Her mothers raven-black hair, her father grey-brown eye…it was clear when she was older she would break a few hearts. Of course, that was far from her mind just yet. After all, boys had cooties. She had the robust devil-may-care attitude of any ten year old, her knees each having a band aid over them, after a few trips during some incident or other where she forgot that gravity worked while she was running around. She was currently sitting on the floor of the family apartment, playing with her toy horses.

"Oh no, Flika", she said, "the evil overlords are coming for us in their spaceship!"

Erik watched his daughter in amusement as the 'spaceship', an old soda bottle, was dangled over the horses by Anya's little hands. She made a few whooshing and neighing sounds for effect, then glanced over at her father.

"Papa, do you have to go to work today?".

"I'm afraid so, Anya", he sighed, "I'll be home by the time you wake up in the morning, I promise"

"Okey", she said, then grinned, "Is Unka Chuck gonna come 'round soon?"

Erik chuckled softly.

"I don't believe Charles likes being referred to as 'Chuck', Anya", he said gently.

"He lets me call him it", Anya sniffed, "He says I'm an ex…exsep.."

"Exception, Honey".

"Yeah", she gave a grin, showing off one of the gaps in her teeth, "I'm that"

"I believe he will be visiting on Friday", he said as he stood, "you'll just have to be patient until then"

"I bet he got me a present", she grinned, "he** always** gets me a present"

Erik smiled, picking her up, rubbing her nose against his.

"That's because he likes having someone to spoil", he said, then added to himself, "lord knows, he goes through enough women for it"

"Please don't warp our daughters fragile mind with your warped sense of humour, Husband-Dear", said Magda with a smirk as she walked over.

"I'm not", said Erik innocently, then kissed her forehead, "still feeling sick?"

"Yeah, I'll pop into the doctors later on", she said, "it's probably nothing. Now, go to work before we have your boss shouting about you being late again"

"Yes, Dear", sighed Erik teasingly.

Magda scrunched up her face, giving him a playful nudge. Erik smirked, stealing a kiss, before leaning down to give one to their daughter.

"Be good"

"Okey, Papa", she said, "I'm** always **good"

Erik decided not to comment. Particularly on the fact that his daughter had a bad habit of being good until the opportunity to be bad came along, and she dove headlong into it. He smiled, giving them a wave as he left the apartment. Little did he know, that would be the last time they ever had a moment together like that ever again.

**&&&&**

His work wasn't glamorous, only working on a construction site. His mind craved something more fulfilling, but at the moment, he had to support his small family, they came first…they would always come first. Magda had asked him not to use his abilities, no matter how better a job he could do with them…she didn't want to raise suspicion, their small town was superstitious enough as it was. They needed no goading. One day, however, he knew he'd be able to be accepted for who and what he was…and provide a better life for his wife and child.

"Thinking again, Erik?"

Erik blinked out of his thought from where he'd been walking home from work (deciding he'd like a walk than drive in the Benz) by the arrival of Magda next to him. He smiled happily at his wife.

"You know me, I'm always a brooder"

"Isn't that the truth", she rolled her eyes, then smiled, "I have something to cheer you up"

"Oh?", asked Erik.

"Yup", said Magda, a hand brushing over her stomach, "**two** something's, actually"

"And what would those two 'something's' be?", he asked with a chuckle.

Before Magda could reply, there was a sound of wailing sirens, a fire truck tearing past moments later.

"Don't turn left, don't turn left", muttered Magda. (5)

The truck, did indeed turn left..into his own street. Fear crossed Erik's face as he began to hover, taking Magda in his arms as he flew fast than either could run, following the turns in the road until they reached their home…the apartment building ablaze. A small frightened face peered out of their window.

"**ANYA!**", screamed Magda as Erik put her on the ground.

"Mama, Pappa, I'm scared", she cried down.

"I'll get her", said Erik, starring to hover up again.

…He didn't get far before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, accompanied by a nasty sounding crack. He yelped, falling to the floor looking behind him to see his neighbour, brandishing a crowbar.

"What witchcraft is that?", he demanded, pointing the crowbar at Erik's face, "to fly like that?"

Erik narrowed his eyes, ignoring the dull, throbbing pain at the back of his head as he struggled back to his feet.

"I'll explain it to you later, just let me get to my daughter", he said, trying again.

"And let the devil spawn live as well?", sneered another villager, "she's probably a demon, like you"

"I am **not** a demon", Erik growled, looking up, the smoke from the building now thick, his daughters cries growing weaker.

"Yes, you are", snapped another villager, "think of this as an exorcism. The fire will release her hellbound soul and save her"

Before he could begin his ascent again, another villager ran into the side of him, pushing him down. Before Erik could react the mob had fallen on him, the sounds of his daughters wailing hurting more than any of the blows they dealt. And then…her crying stopped. He knew why when he took a glance at the engulfed building.. nothing living could be in that inferno. Erik growled, his eyes glowing white, any metal in the area rippling with a loud hum.

"**NO!**", he screamed, lashing out at his attackers.

The magnetic blast he unleashed caused all the metal to give a pained screech as it twisted out of shape. The people themselves thrown to the ground. Most were dead before they stuck anything, the iron in their blood shifting wildly, causing aneurysms to grow and rupture in their brains. Once the shock wave had passed, the area was littered with both body and metallic debris. Erik groaned, holding a hand to his head, noting that it was bleeding from the area he'd been stuck with the crowbar. He blinked numbly around, then at his wife.

"Magda…"

She shook her head, backing away, her eyes wide with fear, like a doe caught in the headlights of a car.

"You killed them", it came out as a whisper, "All of them"

"It was a power surge, I couldn't control it", said Erik, then frowned, "besides, they killed our daughter, they deserve it"

"No one deserves to die", said Magda, "and it is not your place to carry out a death sentence"

"Magda, please", said Erik, reaching out to her.

A bolt of magnetic energy shot out, causing a huge piece of metal form the debris to shoot past his wife, missing her by inches. Magda yelped in surprise, jumping away, looking at him in horror. She thought he'd attacked her.

"Magda…"

"**NO!**", she screamed, "You're not the man I loved, you've become a **monster!**" (6)

With that, she turned tail and ran. Erik tried to get up, go after her, but the surge in power had overloaded his system..he groaned as the strain caused his world to become black…by the time he regained consciousness, she was gone.

He'd searched for her. Desperate to find her, to try and explain. To put things right. By the time he'd followed her trail, it was too late. The people of the Romany hideaway he'd traced her to had stated she'd died giving birth, a surprise for him.. she hadn't had the chance to tell him. The people described Magda as a quiet, untrusting woman, who didn't seem to even want to live anymore. That had hurt him, to know **he'd** caused her to be like that. He only had two solaces from the ordeal, a boy and a girl, twins. He wasn't entirely sure if he could handle the fatherhood thing again, much less on his own. But, for his children…and the memory of their mother, he would try. All that said, a part of him simply died that day. A void that filled with a numb coldness. It was that day that Erik Lensherr truly changed.

It was the day Magneto had been born.

**&&&&**

(1) – Erik is a Scandinavian name, means 'Complete Ruler'. ….Appropriate.

(2) – Okay, mega altered from the comics, blame Evo. Originally, Mags met Magda in Auschwitz, and they escaped together, and he promised to look after her..it was sweet and you wanted to hug them. As seen as there were no gypsy girls Magsies age during the escape in Operation Rebirth, I am assuming Magda wasn't there, and she met Erik by other means…hence the point of this fic.

(3) – A quote from the Chaos Engine Trilogy, specifically the second book. Long story short, Mags brings back Magda and Ayna with the Cosmic Cube. Magda rocks in it, giving loads of little gems like this quote in it. In the words of JD: 'That's some old fashioned sass'.

(4) – This is, the car Magneto drives. You see it in X3. Plus, if you watch HeXfactor really, really carefully, you can make out the Benz hood ornament on the scene he leaves Wanda at the hospital. …Sometimes, I think I pay a little** too** much attention to detail.

(5) – Lilo and Stich quote.

(6) – These are the last words Magda ever says to her husband. Ouch, just…ouch.

And we're done. See, Sky, I did a Magneto romance that wasn't a joke, yey! Perhaps the Chibi-Magneto in my head will let me write about other characters now. Do review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
